okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
The OkBuddyReport
The OkBuddyReport is a News TV Show run on the OkBuddyReport YouTube Channel. It is, at the time of writing, the only official TV show on the planet of Setonite. The show is mainly based around the current events, happenings, and interesting builds in OkBuddia. Some very terrible comedy is also thrown in for good measure. The YouTube channel currently contains one complete episode of the OKBReport, as well as a shorter version of Episode 1.5, an un-ranked episode labeled "OkBuddyReport 3/21/2019", as well nine other videos displaying various content, including the Okbuddian National Anthem, Presidential messages from Donald J. Trump, Okbuddian Election news, and more. The only full episode of the OkBuddyReport is The OkBuddyReport: January 2019, The One Where Leijurv Dies (Jan 20, 2019). It is the brainchild of users goldrat1 and Lyreken . The series will possibly later be picked up by user caviaopstok2. The OkBuddyReport Channel The OkBuddyReport Channel currently stands at 120 subscribers at the time of writing. It's most viewed video is the Okbuddian National Anthem (RETARD ROADS). Uploads include: *The OkBuddyReport: January 2019, The One Where Leijurv Dies (Jan 20, 2019) *The Demolition of Auschwitz (Jan 21, 2019) *Hey, Goldrat, How's the Resource Pack Going? (Jan 24, 2019) *obamais.mp4 (Jan 27, 2019) *ha (Mar 19, 2019) *OkBuddyReport 3/21/2019 (Mar 21, 2019) *The Okbuddian Anthem Trailer (May 2, 2019) *RETARD ROADS: Anthem of OkBuddyMinecraft (Country Roads) (May 12, 2019) *Garflabs™ Vacuum Hopper! (May 21, 2019) *Episode 1.5: PRESIDENTIAL RUNNING (Aug 20, 2019) *SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM DONALD TRUMP: Spawn Force (Sep 9, 2019) *GARFBOT 2020: The Okbuddian Election (Oct 19, 2019) The channel's last video was on January 27th, 2019. The channel has not been active since, however it is speculated a return of the OkBuddyReport might come soon. January 2019: The One Where Leijurv Dies ''January 2019: The One Where Leijurv Dies ''was the first episode of the OkBuddyReport. Hosted by goldrat1 and cohosted by Lyreken, it took a full three days to fully edit together. This episode covers the following topics: *User/Head-Admin leijurv retires *5Vlad banned *5Vlad stuck in Gamer Hell *An advertisement for the OkBuddyResource Company *The new President of Okbuddia has been elected *Goldcouver made Okbuddia Capital *The Build of the Week: Goldcouver The video currently stands at 69 likes (noice) and 1 dislike (lol) which, to be honest, is a staggering turnout. Considering that the channel only has 69 subscribers, it could be said that 100% of the people who liked the video also subscribed to the channel. The video also managed to rack up over 400 views within the first week, thanks to a post made by C5Y , Server Owner/Payment Man, on r/okbuddyanarchy. The post recieved over 300 upvotes in quick succession. The video now stands at over 700 views, by far the most popular video on the channel. The popularity of the video also created a small spike in the playerbase of OkBuddyMinecraft for a short while, showing that this shit actually works to promote the server (hint hint). Category:Goldrat1 Category:Non-physical Category:Entertainment